Abzu
Abzu (アブズ; Abuzu), is a male Dragon, also known as Engur by the dragon kings. Abzu used to be the lover of Tiamat prior her affair with Ddraig, and her counterpart. He is a platinum dragon known as the Dreaming Star Dragon. Appearance Abzu is a platinum western dragon that is more than 9 meters tall and has a pair of wings that are easily bigger than the dragon himself; the skin of the wings is dark gray, opposed to his platinum scales. His head is angular and short head, followed by a long neck, and sharp fangs spreading out of his mow, giving him a terryfing appearance. He also has horn-like spikes growing from the back of his head in the opposite direction to his sight line. Unlike most dragons, he doesn't have a bulky appearance, and is easily oversized by Tiamat. In his human form, he appears as an albino man with white robs and a gentle expression. Just like in his dragon form, his eyes are purple in color, and has a reptilian iris. Personality Abzu was known to be a humble and friendly dragon. Unlike his appearance, he never sought conflict and likes to spend his time napping or interacting with other creatures. Many of his kind hate him because he dislikes war, but it's because of this that he was able to interact and learn from humans in the first place. After spending time with Fafnir he got the Gigants dragon's hobby of collecting relics, and acted as Gilgamesh's guardian of the royal treasure in exchange of being allowed to sleep in the treasury along the wealth saved there. Being a dragon, his composure doesn't last forever, and under great amounts of stress, he can turn feral, even more violent than Tiamat herself. It's said that this dual sided personality is what attracted Tiamat to being with. Background Not much is known about Abzu save for his time living along Tiamat. He stopped her violence and lived happily together until she left to pursue Ddraig, who fought Abzu and defeated him. He was assisted by Fafnir, who helped him heal, and spent time with him until he fully recovered. Abzu also worked as the guardian of the king Gilgamesh's trasurery. Plot TBA Powers & abilities Immense strength: Abzu is crazy powerful. He used to be one of the candidates to become king, but since he doesn't like to fight, he rejected the position. Although his defense is not as good as other dragons', his strength does compare to his fellow's, and could defeat at least an ultimate class devil. Shapeshifting: Abzu has the ability to shapeshift from his dragon form into an albino young man. Magic: '''Abzu has knwoledge of magic arts, and seems to be very good at it. His preference is defensive magic, and can cast barriers and heal his allies and himself. '''Harmony: Abzu's very own skill; apparently he can bring everyone to a state of "equality", the full capability of this power is unknown, but it has shown the ability to deny the Heavenly Dragons' abilities of boosting and dividing respectively. Outrage: An ability that he learned from Fafnir when he woke up after Ddraig's attack. Although it is very rare, Abzu can be enraged; when this happens, his power exponentially grows, and his presence becomes malefic in nature. He grows more spikes out of his body, and his eyes become completely purple, without a trace of pupils nor irises. Trivia * Abzu's appearance was based on one of the dragons that emerged from Kamijou Touma's Imagine Breaker in the To aru kagaku no railgun manga * Abzu's title Dreaming Star Dragon was based on the Dreaming Celestial Dragon * Abzu was based on the Babylonian ''primeval sea ''Abzu, who mated with the chaos goddess Tiamat and brougth forth the lesser gods Category:Hanten'in-san Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Creatures Category:Fanon Dragons